This invention relates to environmental connectors providing an environmental seal for a plurality of mated electrical contacts and their connections to rearwardly disposed conductors extending externally from the connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to circular connectors formed of mated receptacle and plug members which individually provide rear seals for individual conductor-contact combinations and when mated, provide front seals for environmental protection of the contacts against moisture and other ambient conditions.
In the past, these connectors have been of a variety of constructions, depending on the requirements and performance associated with their use. In one type, the receptacle and plug members are individually constructed of a plurality of insulating and housing parts in addition to the contacts. Where rear removal of the contacts and connected conductors are desired, the connector members often include a rear resilient grommet, which in some instances is formed by a multiplicity of resilient risers, and one or more frontwardly disposed dielectric inserts for retaining the contacts and for forming the front seal by abutting engagement with a corresponding front insert or inserts on the mating member. Various retaining means including retaining rings are also present to retain the various parts together in the metallic housing and to form the desired construction.
While these connectors have many advantages, they require a multiplicity of parts, are often relatively expensive to manufacture, and require a number of manufacturing and assembly operations. In addition, these connectors usually require a coupling ring or other means to move the front inserts together to form the front seal.
While other types of these connectors have been produced, they have not always provided front and rear seals with removable contacts in a less complex construction and simplified manufacture. Therefore, it is desirable that new environmental connectors be provided and include front and rear sealing features while permitting rearward removal of the contacts.